Closing The Track
Closing The Track is The Twentyseventh Episode of Season 1 and Doubles as The Season Finale Plot Eric Closes The Track For The Summer and Stevie Gets Upset about it Meanwhile Gracie gets another personality Later Lois becomes good at a game,but Peter is as good as her,so they have a war. Trivia *This is Season 1's finale. Script (The track) Stevie:Morning,Eric. Eric:Back at ya. Stevie:Where's the others? Eric:Gracie is looking for antiques. Stevie:Why? Eric:Money. Your lips girl is playing this game. Stevie:I miss my lips girl. Eric:Yeah. I'm sure they'll put more Stois in these scripts. Stevie:What? Eric:Nothing. Liz is taking extra studies before summer,Peter is at the pool. Stevie:Oh. Want to race? Eric:Actually,I'm closing the track. Stevie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (The track) Stevie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Florida) Stevie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Earth) Stevie:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (The universe) (Theme song) Lois:(Headphones) You want me to join your quest? You're not a higher or lower level! Peter:(Headphones) Join it! Lois:(Headphones) Wait.. Dimwit?! Peter:(Headphones) Lois?! Lois:(Headphones) Petey the Great? Peter:(Headphones) Loina,Princess of the Swamp Monsters?! Lois:(Headphones) I challenge you to a duel! My house! Now! Peter:(Headphones) FINE! (Yard Sale) Gracie:Thanks! (Gives the guy cash) (Puts on the glasses) Whoa,daddio. (Walks a weird way) AHHH! (Takes them off) That was strange.. (Puts them back on) (The Track) Stevie:You can't close the track! Eric:It's summer! We'll be at the pool! Stevie:RACING IS MY LIFE! Eric:I understand bu- Stevie:..(Walks away) Eric:Stevie! Gracie:Yeah.. Hey pretty boy,come to Mama! Eric:Gracie? Cool glasses! Gracie:Come to mama! SMOOCH! (Kisses him) Eric:Gracie?! What are you doing? Gracie:AHHH!! (Takes them off) Ugh.. (Puts them back on) Hey..Eric... Eric:Gracie?! What's going on?! Gracie:(Sneezes) ACHOO! Sorry.. Ha ha.. ha.. Eric:Gracie,stop playing games! Gracie:AHHHH!! (Takes them off) (Puts them back on) I'm Chucky! The KILLER DOLL!! Eric:The glasses.. Liz:(Comes to the track) Hey Eric can I, Gracie:I'LL KILL YOU! Liz:AHHHH!! (Runs away) (Lois' backyard) Lois:(Dressed up weird) HELLO,PETEY.. Peter:(Dressed up weird) FAREWELL,LOINA. Lois:DUEL! BEGIN! (Fights Peter) Peter:(Runs off) AHHHH!! Lois:I can't believe HE was the great. Peter:AHHHH!! (Runs into a pole) Lois:Dimwit? (Peter's dream) Peter:Hello,ladies. Liz:Oh Peter! Abby:I love you! Dina:You're so hot! Lois:Kiss me! Gracie:No,kiss me! Peter:Ladies,ladies! Liz:HE'S MINE! Abby:NO,MINE! Dina:He loves me! Gracie:Kiss me until I die! Lois:Dimwit! Dimwit! Peter:Lois? (Real life) Lois:Dimwit! Wake up,we have a duel! Peter:Aw.. man..You guys were going to kiss me! Lois: O_o (The track) Eric:Gracie,you gotta take off those glasses! You're CRAAAZZAAAY! Gracie:Oh my word.. Stevie:(Driving with alot of kids) BRING THE TRACK BACK! BRING THE TRACK BACK! Eric:Stevie?! Stevie:Bring the tr- (Can't stop driving) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Gracie:Wheeeree have yooou been?! All my liiife? Eric:NOT NOW,PENA! (Chases after Stevie) Gracie:Where have you been all my life life life life life life life? (The real song plays) Eric:(Stops the kart) Stevie:(Flies out of his seat) Bring..the..bring..the..the..the track..back.. Eric:I'm sorry,Stevie.. I just can't.. Stevie:Fine.. (Walks away) Eric:What should I do? Gracie:SHUT UP N DANCE IF YOU'RE INTO M- Eric:Stop it!! Gracie:(Takes the glasses off) You should keep it open. Eric:Aw.. but there are robbers,criminals and I don't have time to hire guards. Gracie:I understand.. But I'll watch it for you! Eric:Thanks! I'll tell Stevie! (Stevie's house) Eric:Stevie,I'm keeping it open! Stevie:So? Eric:Didn't you want it to be open? Stevie:I don't care.. Eric:What?! (The track) Eric:Gracie! He wants it closed! Gracie:Whatever. Smooch me? Eric:No! (Stevie's house) Eric:Stevie,it's closed! Stevie:So? Eric:Grrr..(Tackles Stevie) Stevie:Ahh! Gracie:Smooch? (End Credits) (During the credits) Peter and Lois:(Dancing to various music,in their costumes) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes